Dagur yang Kasmaran
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Setelah diserang Night Fury, Dagur kembali ke Berserkers tanpa menandatangani perjanjian damai. Ayahnya ingin dia kembali ke Berk dan menandatangi perjanjian itu sebelum Stoick marah. Oh, tentu saja Dagur akan kembali dengan senang hati. Karena dia telah jatuh cinta pada si cantik itu... si cantik yang tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Tapi siapa si cantik yang kurang beruntung itu?


Aku terduduk di atas batu besar di puncak tebing, aku heran kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Ini bodoh! Sangat bodoh!

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan hal bodoh itu semenit ini? Ah tidak, sejam ini! Arrrggh tidak! Seharian ini!

Bayangkan, semua orang mengenalku dengan sebutanku yang kejam, yang akan selalu terngiang-ngiang walaupun kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Ya, aku Dagur si Edan... yang haus akan darah, banyak sebutan lain seperti Dagur si Kejam, Dagur Pembunuh Naga, Dagur Tanpa Ampun. Apalah itu, kau pasti sudah tahu persis bagaimana watakku dari sebutanku.

Dan, disinilah aku memikirkan hal yang paling kubenci tapi harus kupikirkan dalam hidupku.

* * *

"Dagur, besok kau akan pergi ke Berk." Ujar ayahku singkat.

"Heh? Kenapa aku harus kesana lagi ayah? Aku sudah kesana kemarin dan hampir terbunuh oleh seekor Night Fury!" sahutku.

Ayahku adalah Oswald si Ramah, mantan pemimpin Berserkers yang dimana kami dikenal sebagai suku yang tanpa ampun. Dan oh, sudahkan kuberi tahu kau bahwa ayahku sudah hampir lima puluh tahun menjunjung tinggi perdamaian dengan suku lain? Menyebalkan bukan?

Disaat oranglain mendengar nama suku mu dengan ketakutan, tapi mereka akan tertawa segera setelah mendengan nama kepala suku dan perjanjian damai-nya.

Ewh!

"Stoick memberi kabar bahwa kau kabur sebelum menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan Berk, dan itu sangat mengganggu ayah, nak. Kau tahu kita sudah menjalin hubungan damai dengan Berk hampir lima puluh tahun, dan ayah sangat menghargai itu. Serta Stoick adalah kawan terbaik ayah, dan ayah tidak ingin memulai hubungan buruk dengannya karena dirimu, Dagur..."

"Baik.. baik.. baik! Ayah mendapatkannya! Dan ingat, jika aku kembali hanya tinggal nama, ayah akan sangat menyesal akan hal itu. Tapi nanti aku harus dikenang sebagai Dagur si pemberani, tanpa kenal takut dan terhormat lalu-"

"Ya..ya.. kau akan mendapatkan itu-"

"Dan armada Berserkers penuh!"

"Dagur! Kau akan menandatangani perjanjian damai, bukan untuk memulai peperangan!"

"Kalau begitu ayah berangkatlah sendiri mewakili aku, Dagur si kepala suku tanpa ampun!"

"Oh... mulai lagi..."

* * *

"Stoick! Aku melihat kapal suku Berserkers sedang menuju kearah Berk!" terdengar suara Gober, si Viking tua yang ramah berteriak sambil berlari kearah rumah kepala desa.

"Oh Gober, bukankah kemarin mereka sudah kembali, untuk apa mereka kemari lagi?"

"Entahlah Stoick, mungkin mereka ingin mencicipi Pie Yak buatan ibu Fishlegs, umm itu begitu enak!"

"Lalu, apakah kau melihat dengan kepala mata sendiri?" Tanya Stoick sang kepala desa.

"Um.. aku mendengarnya dari Sven si bisu..."

Dan kemudian terjadi hening diantara kedua Viking itu.

"Err~ Gober, kau mendengar dari Sven si bisu?" seonggok kepala keluar dari pintu, Hiccup sang putra kepala desa.

"Ya Hiccup! Aku mendengarnya sendiri..."

"Ya ampun!" sahut Hiccup sambil menamparkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Grrrr.." sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam rumah sang kepala desa.

"Hei kawan, aku tahu ini berita yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi sepertinya kita harus sembunyi lagi.."

Ujar Hiccup kepada kawan sejatinya, Toothless yang tidak lain adalah seekor Night Fury yang membuat takut Dagur.

"Ya Hiccup, kau tahu resiko yang akan kita dapatkan apabila Dagur dan armadanya melihat naga-naga berkeliaran di Berks. Dan juga, kemarin dia hampir terbunuh oleh naga-mu..." ujar Stoick.

"Oke kawan, kau sudah mendengar permintaan kepala desa bukan? Mari kita bermain petak umpet lagi. Ayo peringatkan yang lain!"

"Rrrrr"

Hiccup menaiki Toothless dan terbang menjauh dari Stoick dan Gober.

"Gober, menurutmu mengapa Dagur kembali ke Berks?" Tanya Stoick.

"Menurutmu? Mungkin dia ingin memulai peperangan, aw! Aku suka peperangan!"

"Gober, kita sudah tidak berperang dengan Berserkers semenjak kita menandatangani perjanjian damai!" sahut Stoick.

"Ah ya, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi Stoick..." ujar si Viking tua.

* * *

"Armada segera turunkan jangkar! Kita akan segera berlabuh di Berks.." ujarku sambil mengasah pedang kesayanganku, jika beruntung hari ini aku akan membunuh Night Fury itu.

"Dagur, kita sudah berlabuh. Apakah kau ingin seluruh armada turun?" Tanya komandan perangku.

"Tidak perlu, cukup aku saja. Jika apapun terjadi padaku, hanya butuh aku seorang untuk mengalahkan seisi Berks!" ujarku.

"Baiklah..." jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Kulihat seseorang berjalan kearah dermaga.

"Hei Dagur sang kepala suku! Senang melihatmu lagi!" kudengar sebuah suara besar yang sudah kukenal, sang kepala suku Berks, Stoick si Besar.

Yah kau tidak akan menjuluki seseorang tanpa alasan bukan? Stocik begitu 'Besar'.

"Hei Stoick! Ayahku memintaku untuk kembali kesini, karena dia mendengar bahwa kemarin aku belum menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan kalian. Ini begitu menyebalkan, tapi juga menyenangkan! Jadi dimana dia?" tanyaku seketika, tanpa sadar kusebutkan kata 'dia'.

"Dia? Dia siapa Dagur?" Tanya pembantu Stoick, Gober si orangtua jelek- menurutku, karena dia sepertinya tidak suka padaku.

"Oh, apakah maksudmu Hiccup, putraku?" Tanya Stocik padaku.

Aduh! Bodoh sekali Stoick. Tapi baguslah dia tidak menyadari siapa yang kumaksud.

"Jadi kau ingin menandatangani perjanjian sekarang?" Tanya Stoick padaku, seperti biasa dia terlalu teburu-buru. Aku curiga dia takut dengan kehadiranku.

"Tur! Aku mau tur keliling desa Berks!" kataku.

"Oh, bukankah kemarin kau sudah tur? Apalah arti tur kedua jika yang kau lihat adalah sama?" sahut si tua Gober.

"Aku ingin menemukan dia! Si cantik itu!" sahutku secara tiba-tiba dan lantang, pula.

"EH? Si cantik siapa?" Tanya Stoick dan Gober bersamaan.

"Err~ tentu saja si cantik Night Fury itu! Akan kubawa dia bersamaku, dan kujadikan tempurung kepalanya sebagai helm baruku dan kulitnya sebagai mantel musim dinginku!" sahutku lantang.

"Hei Dagur! Apa kau membicarakan Night Fury? Sepertinya kemarin dia sudah pergi menjauh..." suara Hiccup- si anak Stoick yang kecil mungil sebesar batang bunga Azalea.

"Dia pasti kembali! Bawa aku tur!" aku mengajukan sebuah permintaan, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah.

"Dan pastikan kau juga bersamaku Hiccup! Kita bisa membagi dua Night Fury itu!" tawarku.

"Dan ini adalah padang rumput tempat Domba dan Yak kami mencari makan, disana bisa kau lih-"

"Aku sudah melihatnya kemarin! Bawa aku ketempat lain!" seruku memotong perkataan si tua Gober.

"ERR! Baiklah anak manja, kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Gober padaku.

"Kau menyebutku apa?" tanyaku lantang.

"Sudah Dagur, memangnya kau mau kemana? Akan kuantar kau, karena sepertinya Gober sedikit kelelahan..." sahut Stoick.

"Hei aku tidak lelah! Aku hanya tidak suka anak manja!" sahut Gober.

"Aku ingin sicantik itu ada dihadapanku sekarang!" seruku.

"Eh, secara teknis Dagur, maaf jika mengecewakanmu, tapi sepertinya Night Fury itu tidak ada lagi disini..." ujar Hiccup.

"Dan secara teknis, hidungku masih mencium aroma Night Fury itu, Hiccup.." jawabku.

"Oh ayolah, jangan bahayakan dirimu lagi, Dagur..." jawab si kecil Hiccup.

"Dagur tidak mengenal takut dan tak kenal ampun, Hiccup! Kau harus tahu itu.." sahutku sambil berjalan kearah pemukiman.

Kulihat satu persatu rumah disana. Dengan hati-hati aku mencari sesuatu yang memang kucari.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa menemukan si cantik itu. Dimana dia? Dimana dia bersembunyi? Dimana dia menyembunyikan kecantikannya? Oh demi janggut Odin! Aku harus menemukan dia, aku sudah memikirkan dia selama dua hari ini, dan masih terus memikirkannya, ini gila!

* * *

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bermain patung Totem berdiri?"

"Hei itu ide bagus! Aku begitu bosan hari ini!" kudengar suara yang familiar ditelingaku.

 _Mungkinkah?_

"Waktunya kau dibawah sis! Kemarin aku sudah dibawah dan kau diatas!" suara anak laki-laki.

"Oh ayolah, sejak kapan pria harus ada diatas kepala wanita? Lagipula kau berat dan aku ringan!" suara anak perempuan.

"Hei bagaiamana bisa kau bilang kalau kau ringan?" Tanya si anak lelaki itu.

"Karena aku perempuan!" sahut si perempuan.

Dan akhirnya, aku melihatnya. Penyebab kegaduhan ini...

Yang terus kupikirkan selama setidaknya beratus-ratus detik ini.

Dia yang mengisi kepalaku, si cantik ini dia... err~ siapa namanya?

Aku belum mengenalnya, dan aku harus mengenalnya!

"Hei kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan, heh?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"O-oh sis, ini waktunya kita berakting seperti patung!" perintah si lelaki.

"Tak akan menunda..."

Dan kemudian mereka berdua terdiam seperti patung totem, oh sungguh bodoh.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan berpura-pura seperti patung, heh?"

"Jangan jawab sis! Nanti kita akan ketahuan!" jawab anak lelaki didepanku.

"Iya, nanti dia akan tahu kalau kita bukan patung!" sahut kembarannya.

"Hei! Hellooooo! Apakah kalian bodoh?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Bodoh* adalah nama kami..." jawab si lelaki.

"Terserah!" jawabku malas.

"Hei ya Dagur, kau sudah bertemu si kembar!" kudengan Hiccup berkata sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Siapa mereka? Terutama si wanita?" tanyaku, ups! Tentu saja tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku.

"Eh? Kau penasaran dengan dia?" pancing Hiccup.

"Tidak. Hanya dia mengingatkanku pada sesuatu." Jawabku singkat.

Lihat? Aku sangat pandai dalam menguasai perasaan.

"Itu Ruffnut dan saudara kembarnya Tuffnut. Mereka berdua adalah si kembar yang jahil, kau harus hati-hati terhadap mereka..." Hiccup memperingatkanku.

"Oh ya? Coba saja!" jawabku.

"Hei Dagur, apakah kau kepala suku yang baru?" Tanya gadis eh maksudku Ruffnut padaku.

Hei! Dia bertanya langsung kepadaku!

"Ahem... iya... tentu saja... sudah pasti! Aku Dagur si tanpa kenal ampun!" jawabku lantang.

"Oh bagus, mereka akan sekejam nama mereka sekarang, dan itu keren!" sahut Tuffnut.

"Jadi kau yang kemarin ingin membunuh nag-"

"Hei Dagur, ayo kita ke Aula Besar, Stoick sudah menunggu disana!" panggil Gober, sementara Ruffnut tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya padaku.

Dan dia menghilang!

* * *

"Dagur, kau kan sudah menandatangani perjanjian damai. Apakah kau tidak rindu rumah?" Tanya Stoick padaku. Sepertinya dia takut kalau aku berlama-lama di Berk.

Tapi aku harus berlama-lama, aku harus menemukan Ruffnut, mengenal dia dan menunjukkan betapa hebatnya aku!

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di hutan Berk." Jawabku singkat.

"Err~ ya baiklah, tapi aku tidak bi-"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu sebagai kepala desa.." Tawarku.

"Ehm.. biar Hiccup menemanimu.." ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. biarkan aku sendiri..." jawabku lantang sembari berjalan menjauhi Stoick.

* * *

Adalah kesempatan bagus dimana aku bisa berjalan sendiri dan mungkin akan menemukan Ruffnut sendirian juga. Hingga kulihat kejadian itu...

Ruffnut.. dia dan Tuffnut, berhadapan dengan seekor Zipple Back! Naga dengan dua kepala!

Astaga! Dia dalam bahaya, aku harus menyelamatkannya!

"Mundur kau naga!" aku menghunuskan pedangku kearah Zipple Back itu.

"Dagur! Tidak!" kudengan Ruffnut menyerukan namaku, oh begitu indah. Dia pasti khawatir padaku.

Tapi akan kubuktikan bahwa dia salah dengan mengkhawatirkan Dagur si perkasa ini!

"Mundur Ruffnut! Biar aku yang menghabisi Zipple Back ini! Dia berhutang sekatung darah naga padaku!" teriakku lantang.

"Hei menjauhlah Dagur!" kudengar Ruffnut kembali berteriak.

Zipple Back ini melawan balik, dia menyemburkan gas dan percikan api padaku.

Ku hunuskan kembali pedangku kearah mereka, tapi tiba-tiba duri-duri menghalangi langkahku.

Hei! Ini duri-duri Deathly Nadder! Kulihat Nadder itu ada diatasku.

Sembari aku lengah, Zipple Back itu terbang menjauh bersama Deathly Nadder itu.

Sial! Gagal sudah aku nampak gagah didepan Ruffnut!

"Hei Dagur! Apakah kau masih hidup?" teriak Tuffnut kepadaku.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Naga-naga sialan itu kabur begitu melihatku!" ujarku lantang.

"Eh Dagur... kau bisa terluka tadi..." kulihat Ruffnut menghampiriku.

Demi nama Odin! Kenapa dia terlihat begitu mempesona sekarang? Oh, kenapa dia begitu manis?

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawabku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Peduli setan mereka akan diserang naga lagi, karena ini adalah hal yang lebih penting!  
Aku merasakan kedua wajahku begitu panas saat ini, ditambah jantungku berdebar begitu hebat, kenapa ini?

Dan disinilah aku, diatas kapal armada Berserkers yang hebat, terduduk sambil memandang laut.

Tak bisa kulupakan tadi ketika komandan perangku meledek wajahku yang terlihat begitu memerah, semerah matahari senja. Dia mengira aku telah direbus oleh Zipple Back yang kuceritakan, tapi tentu saja dia bisa menebak lebih mudah lagi ketika aku menyebutkan tentang Ruffnut.

Sial!

Aku harus pulang ke Berserkers dengan kekecewaan.

Pertama karena aku gagal mendekati Ruffnut dan aku gagal membunuh naga.

"Hei Dagur..." kudengar salah satu anggota Berserker memanggilku.

"Ada apa? Beraninya kau mengganggu waktu lamun sore ku!" bentakku.

"Eh ya maafkan aku Dagur, aku ingin menyerahkan ini. Tadi ada seorang anak perempuan Berks yang memberikan ini kepadaku, dia ingin kau menyimpannya..." ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepadaku.

Kubuka kotak itu, ada sebuah surat dan seperti untaian kalung, kubaca surat itu.

 _'Dagur, ini untukmu. Ini terbuat dari gigi pertamaku, ini sangat berharga. Kuharap kau menyimpannya. – Tuffnut._

 _Bercanda! Aku Ruffnut.'_

Kubaca hingga lima kali surat itu dan tidak percaya. Ini dari dia! Dia menyadari kehadiranku!

Dia.. dia memberiku hadiah!

Ini pertanda bahwa aku, Dagur kepala suku Berserkers kini telah mampu menaklukan hati seorang wanita.

Tunggu aku, Ruffnut...

* * *

.

.

Berks, sore hari setelah armada Berserkers dan Dagur kembali.

"Kau yakin dia akan mempercayai itu, Hiccup?" Tanya Astrid kepada Hiccup.

"Hei, tentu saja! Aku sangat yakin dia menaruh hati pada Ruffnut. Dan dia pasti sedang senang sekarang dengan hadiah itu, terima kasih Fishlegs!"

"Ow yeah sama-sama Hiccup, kapan saja!"

"Tak kuduga kau sejahil ini, Hiccup!" timpa Astrid sambil memukul kecil bahu Hiccup.

"Hei!" ringis Hiccup.

"Rrrrrr.."

"Grooowwll.."

"Grruurrr.."

Toothless, Stormfly dan Meat Lug bersamaan, sepertinya mereka hendak tertawa, jika bisa.

Membayangkan Dagur menggunakan kalung- yang dipercaya dari Ruffnut yang terbuat dari kotoran di sela kaki Gober yang lama tidak mandi, yuck!

Tapi, mereka senang bisa mengerjadi si gila itu, sembari berharap Dagur tidak akan kembali besok sambil membawa lamaran untuk Ruffnut.

Dan ketiga penunggang naga itu terbang kembali mengitari desa Berks.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

HELLO.. HELLOOO!

Fanfiksi pertama saya diluar fandom Naruto.

Lagi tergila-gila dengan Dragons (Toothles dkk), saya menyelesaikan nonton Dragons Riders of Berks dan kepikiran sebuah fanfiksi ini hehehe

Maaf untuk beberapa FF saya yg masih bersambung, saya sedang kena sindrom malas menulis padahal ada ide di kepala hehe

Thanks for reading!

keterangan: *dalam English nut = bodoh, maka dari itu Tuffnut mengatakan hal itu.


End file.
